Summer's Ice
by Chibi Pyralspite
Summary: Working outside on a hot day, it just seems to cool you off when you enter pure air conditioning, and a sudden winter. Kevin/Ben OneShot


A/n: Hm. I don't know what to say about this. I love Ben 10 though, yes, weird, I know, I've never written a damn thing for it. Well, today I'll start, thanking Quimbelork, for introducing me into this pairing. And no, I don't like Gwen And Kevin, I never have. I like the concept of Ken And Gwen. Oo; what's wrong with incest besides everything?

Anyway. I tried. Be happy someone is besides Quimbelork  
_**  
Summers Ice  
**_  
The sun seemed to burn down on my shirtless back while I was forced to do yard work, and Gwen and Kevin were chatting it up on beach chairs while drinking lemonade. They were supposed to be helping, not flirting it up; talking about who knew what. It seems like old days when I as doing all the work, and Gwen didn't do much…her and her stupid Mana powers. I wasn't too sure what I was getting all upset about though…

There were four bags around the yard from dead leaves, moldy balls, bird foods, even flower petals that flew in from the other yard; and a bucket for sticks and things that would rip the bag. At least I was getting paid to do this was my only thought, fifty dollars was good, I think Kevin would probably take it from me though…go off buying something he didn't need with it.

Sweat dripped off my forehead and neck, and a small breeze seemed to cool me off for a moment, even the sun was hidden behind a cloud while I finished raking. Strangely, I felt drops of water hit my arm while I saw Kevin get up, Gwen putting the drinks inside, and Kevin going to throw the bags out so I wouldn't have to do it. I think he was just nice when Gwen was around, and when she wasn't he'd do what he was supposed to. Nah, that wasn't Kevin Levin.

"Come on, before it rains." I was pulled inside, rake falling form my hand, not even being able to grab my shirt that was hiding under one of the chairs.

The sudden cold air was the only thing I felt when I walked in. It froze me for a second, it was burning outside, hot enough to boil all of the lakes, and inside it was probably cold enough for Frosty The Snowman to live…it even showed in my protruding nipples, which seemed to make me head upstairs.

"What was that about?" I heard Gwen question as Kevin sighed and followed me, making sure I got ready since we were supposed to get ready to go out after it stopped raining. Another Alien adventure.

I found it even colder in the upstairs hallway, and in my room was like negative three degrees (which strangely didn't effect Kevin since he came in my room with his arms crossed as if he was my father and I had done something wrong. I was rummaging for some clothes as I took off my shoes and socks, and as a sudden strong wind blew open my window.

"What's going on out there?" Kevin questioned, moving to shut the window. "Do you think someone is behind this?"

That sentence made me think about the time we helped Alan with the entire DNAliens weather machine dilemma. "I don't know…" I grabbed a towel. "I'm going to go take a shower." I had my clothes against my chest, the towel dangling in front of my pants.

"What's wrong with you? You're acting different." Kevin moved over to me and I moved back.

"It's nothing." I shook my head. "I'd tell you to take one, but you guys didn't even help me."

"We were talk-"

"You guys have been flirting all morning." I sighed, it was really annoying, and Kevin wasn't even defending himself. Maybe the idea of having someone, was interesting me now.

"…" He sighed himself as I left, he just continued to follow me, even into the bathroom which I had nothing really against, it was warmer in there.

There was nothing really to talk about. I knew Kevin and Gwen liked each other, and when Verdona came…and the entire thing about her taking Gwen seemed to also come to me. What if she did leave? Maybe a few of the past battles would of happened. And Kevin would of actually helped me.

"That's not it!" He yelled at me, turning me around which made me drop my clothes because some reason my mind was in play, and everything was startling me.

"What do you mean…?"

"I've pretended to like her…it's nothing…she means nothing to me…" His voice seemed softer, his hand moving down my shoulder in onto my waist which he grabbed at, pushing me onto the sink's counter.

Kevin's head moved, lips parted between my legs as he took the zipper between those lips, moving down till the zipper was undone, flicking his fingers at the buttons and tugging them off of me. I would of kicked-but he took the waistband of my green boxers between his teeth and slowly tugged them down, exposing my crotch-but I didn't want to hurt him in the moment…this…strange fantasy I always had in my bed.

His strong hand took held of the base which made me groan already, he began flicking his tongue over the soft head, then wrapping his lips around my dick, and inching down my shaft, moving up and down, taking more into his mouth each time.

"K-Kevin! Stop!" I seemed to moan to his movements, he was sucking in a slightly faster pace, the entire organ not even in his mouth until a few more bobs of Kevin's head, it was as if he was trying to distract me from my original objective.

I buckled forward as I felt his teeth graze against me, which pushed me farther into his mouth, as if he was swallowing to deep-throat, but also tormenting me since I knew how good it felt, he could even tell with all my moaning and groaning, and utter movements that had to make him move his hands to keep me still. Although, the second buckling moment had caused Kevin to almost choke, and me to come in thick spurts down his throat.

Kevin's lips moved from me, pulling me down from the counter in a quick movement that made me fall onto him, and almost the floor which wouldn't be pleasant because I was tired, panting, and hot at the moment. "Get in the shower…" He said as a demand, pulling me closer, lips touching.

This was also one of my fantasies, his soft lips which had always made my heart race, or just seeming him, or having him sit next me. He pinched at my nipples which made him laugh, and me give a gasp, which opened my mouth and allowed his tongue to slide in, stroking it against mine; which allowed me to taste what he had. It was a salty, new taste that I never once thought I'd taste since, without my dreams, I never thought…

"Get…into the shower…" I hadn't realized Kevin moved from me, but he was undressing as I nodded with a small blush, turning on the shower to a sudden spurt of hot water that made me almost scream because it was burning my skin. I quickly turned it to the left to a more relaxing, warmer setting as Kevin opened the screen and came into the shower, closing it behind him, and pushing against me, my arms hitting the wall, and Kevin pushing in against my hips which made me cry out at the feel.

"KEVIN!" I screamed as his massive cock pushed in to me for the second time, his hands grabbing onto my hips, scratching at it as I tried to move away, the pulling around them and stroking against me.

He steadily pushed out which made me whine; I was beginning to feel Kevin couldn't deal with someone like me. I was just completely different and in ways innocent when he came to this sort of thing–yet in my thoughts, I was completely taken by the rancorous push into my body, which made my hands slip down the wall, and made Kevin change his entire angle and depth of every push, and all the friction in between them.

"You're…close…" Kevin said, feeling my muscles tightening around his cock. "I can feel it…" He grunted as he pulled out, then quickly back in which made my hands slip again, making me fall against the shower floor, crashing onto my knees in pain. "are you okay?"

I nodded slightly and then grunted at the feeling of being pushed in again, and again, my body being pushed back over, onto all fours.

Another push and I was in-between in a sound of pain, pleasure, and screaming when my body climax. The sound must have been raucous, or I wouldn't of heard someone knock on the door.

"Are you okay?!" It was Gwen…it was always her.

"Ye…ah" I panted, feeling Kevin push out, then in half way which made me pout.

"Hurry up, Ben!" Her voice drifted away.

"I won't." I moved up, grunting at the feeling of Kevin who was still inside of me, and even pushed me back down.

"We're still not done."


End file.
